Volatile Sweets and Denial
by Ru5tBlood3d l-leire55
Summary: A child isn't something wonderful, not always. Naruto and Sasuke learn this as with Yumeki's arrival things happen. A DOPTED FROM RAVENMIN! A much darker and realistic take on a SasuNaru mpreg because SERIOUSLY? Who are we fooling? These two would be at each others throats, children, romance and love and all!
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1: THE BEGINNING**

Rains pour down from the sky heavily. Drops of rain splashed on his window and trail down, like a tear. The weather seems perfect with his mood. He recalled back last night memories. Sasuke had been ordered by Tsunade-baachan to live with him since he had just come back after he left Konoha as a missing nin.

Both of them disagree at first, but after hours of yelling and punching, they finally agreed. Later that night, they had a fight about why Sasuke follow Orochimaru. The fight was rough and without their realization, leads them to rough sex. The sex was rough; rough enough to make him bleed if he moves even an inch from his current position (in bed).

He sighs. Sasuke hadn't come home since yesterday night. Iruka just went home after he drops by. He's too worried about them and he was so shocked when he saw all the bruises on his body and how mess was his house after he fights with Sasuke. Of course, he didn't tell Iruka about their 'adventure' 'cause the just 15!

Sighing again, he looks at his clock. 7 pm. Dinner. Iruka had brought bento for him and he will for a couple of weeks until his bruises heal. For some reason, they didn't heal quickly like they used to time. He ate his dinner slowly, pausing from time to time. After he finished, he put away the box, drink up his milk and lay down slowly to avoid any pain.

He knew, Sasuke was watching him somewhere outside and he won't come back unless he fell asleep. Closing his eyes, he mumbled "Oyasumi Sasuke… Aishiteru…" and he felled dreamless sleep


	2. He's back

Naruto woke up to a empty damp and hot room. Damn summer heat! 'It's like a freakin oven in here!' he thought as he scratched his hair and dragged himself out of bed. Looking around he sighed. No Sasuke. Why did he even feel bad..? He didn't love the teme. Well he did….once. But he was a 12 year old who was in denial hurt and wanton so it didn't count! He huffed and walked to the kitchen as if angry at himself for saying he loved him. Naruto switched on the light in the kitchen and looked for food. He pulled away from the fridge with a piece of cold chicken in his mouth and crumbs on his face. 'Damn…I gotta clean my house….' He thought a little ashamed. The kitchen really was a mess. The small island was covered in junk and if you looked close you could probably see one of the gunk smeared clothes move. AHH! Naruto's scream broke the silence. The culprit of making Konoha's hero scream like a little girl was a scurrying cockroach. Naruto jumped and was scared shitless again as a shurikan sliced the black little demon in two. Green ick flew and all Naruto could do was stand in shock.

"What the?….I didn't….."

"Course you didn't dobe."

He looked up and saw Sasuke sitting on the window's edge smirking that damn trade mark smile he oh-so wanted to get off of him with a fist.

"You don't have the aim."

Intense blue eyes narrowed and Naruto's anger began to boil.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE UCHIHA!" he shouted irritated.

"Damn, do you usually bitch this loud? I mean yesterday you had a right to scream but…not today. So what is it, not happy to see me?" asked Sasuke who was enjoying the power.

"Course I'm not happy to see you!" Naruto responded.

"Too bad." Sasuke looked away as if avoiding his gaze.

Now it got awkward. Naruto looked down and realized his chicken was lying on the floor covered with bug ick. He made a disgusted look and fidgeted.

"What now…?" he asked.

Sasuke looked up surprised and fidgeted too. He was no longer sitting on the window but leaning on it.

Sasuke scowled and walked (more like shoved) by Naruto and he just stood there.

"Where are you going!" he asked with a panic. He wasn't going to leave again…was he?

"Going to the room I'm damn tired and it's 3:00 am." He responded.

"Oh..." he said feeling flustered. He followed and as he entered the room he saw Sasuke laying down arms crossed behind his head and scowling.

The lights in the room were still turned off and the moonlight along with the sweat gave Sasuke a sort of glow. 'I can't believe I'm thinking this! I sound like…..like Sakura probably sounded when she was head over heels for him.' He looked down eyes glazed and emotionless.

"What? Are you just going to stand there? Come in bed, it's not like I plan on rapeing you. Don't flatter yourself. Besides I ain't in the mood."

That would've usually greatly pissed him off but for some reason he smiled.

That night Naruto actually slept and dreamt. It rained too.

* * *

**hope you liked! please reveiw... i mean come on people ya read it then reveiw! if you're an author you DO know how shitty you feel when no one reveiws! BTW i own nothin! NOTHING! so dont go tital-tattling on me! /-3-\ well if you guys do reveiw maybe i'll get inspiration to continue. D.Q OUT!**


	3. Charade

**i've been pretty bummed since no one comments and a part of me _'says it takes time for people to notice stories'_ but another says _'my stories suck...' _so i've put on hiatus most of my stories and will just be posting many one shots and will be (maybe) uploading a haruhi suzumiy fic i can't get out of my head and this one. hope you like this! i say 'you' cause only one person reveiwed and i feel my heart tugging at me if i don't return the favor and update, which is probably dumb since they most likely abonded my story... i also got locked out of my house today even if i did have keys! yeah...im also living in the most violent country (currently) in the world and they just found a dead guy and a mummified old dude close to my lil village... good news is that if i do good in school they'll ship me off to england and i might become the translater for a rich japansese family! i could also move to australia or italy or japan or back to colorado if things dont go our way so yah! i also got a new doggie! her owner who my uncle knows didn't want the little thing so he set her free and she'd spent days wondering...good thing is that my parents found her when she was almost runover and she's safe with us! im deciding what to name her! her old name used to be Luna but i dont want her to remember her old owner...it'll either be Cinnamon, Camilla, Eli, or Rubi, Roxxana, Magali! you guys can help decide! she's a 6 month old boxer girl! ^^ what the hell am i doing...? sharing my life to the internet! what ever im depressed so who cares!**

**~DISCLAIMER!~: i don't own anything!**

**comment: Have a nice day! ^^ and enjoy!**

** LETS START!~**

* * *

After two weeks of staying with Naruto, Sasuke got a routine and had settled in. Though through these past few days Naruto had noticed that Sasuke's way of acting towards him changed. It went from rough sex and small tender moments of those two weeks to sneaking around, getting home at 2:00 am and gruff replies. NOT that Naruto was jealous just…..irked by the behavior. In the back ground a creaking sound could be heard acting on impulse grabbed the kunai under his pillow and waited, keen to the sound. Maybe it was Sasuke…

"Oh Sasuke you're so funny! Ha ha! ~" that definitely WASN'T Sasuke. SASUKE DIDN'T SOUND LIKE SOME HAMMERED SLUT WHO WAS MOST LIKELY GOING TO GET LAID!

"Yes I'm very funny now let's get to the fun stuff 'Kay?" Sasuke's voice slurred out.

"Ooh~! You're impatient Sasuke Kun~!" replied an overly giggly female voice. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and as if his old love sick self-had returned he burst open the door into the living room where the inebriated pair was.

"Naruto?"

To Naruto's horror HIS Sasuke really DID have some slut with him. A young flushed woman with short messy reddish hair and about 6000 pounds of makeup piled up on her face was grinning cheekily, brown eyes lust filled and arms around Sasuke neck and all on top wearing a VERY revealing outfit such as what Sakura wore that Christmas/Barbeque/Costume/Cosplay/Drinking contest/Poker night/Night club style party (they couldn't agree and a war would accure if you intervened between female ninja who want to get there way, Chouji and food , Kekaishi and Jiraya wanting to see young woman in a sailor moon costume, and Anko and booze.).

"Oh! Sasuke Kun you never mentioned you had a roommate!" she exclaimed while changing her view to Sasuke.

"Dobe get out!"

"WHAT!"

"I said get out I'm busy"

Naruto couldn't believe it…..Sasuke was standing up straight chest puffed a stern look on his face that slut cooing and clinging to him and just cause the world hated him so much he was telling him to leave!...Wait…this was HIS house….'GO TO HELL SASUKE!' he rushed into the kitchen ignoring the mess and filled bucket with cold water and made it rain for Sasuke and his whore.

"FUCK YOU, BITCH!" and so he kicked them out and found himself stuck in his living room moaping and reminiscing about the happenings while Sasuke made his best attempts to get back inside.

"NARUTO LET ME IN! DAMN IT WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!"

He stood up perched on the window and shut it but not before replying to the teme. No he was no rude person.

"MY PROBLEM IS THAT YOU HAVE SEX WITH ME WHEN YOU FEEL LIKE IT AND WHEN YOU GET BORED YOU PUSH ME ASIDE FOR SOME WHORE! WHAT DO YOU THINK I AM! A FREAKIN MOVIE YOU CAN RETURN TO A VIDEO STORE AND RENT WHEN EVER YOUR DICK FUCKING PLEASES! THINK TWICE! YOU'RE NOT SETTING A FOOT IN HERE TILL YOU START THINKING!" whoa…..that was long…he huffed and curled up on his couch.

"I wanna die…."

●ῳ●

"Ne why so sad today Naruto Kun..?" asked Hinata. She had matured even more and could approach and converse with Naruto a little more bravely. Her appearance changed too. She now wore her hair shorter – shoulder length and she changed her drabby lilac get up for a daring soft red coat while under wearing a tight sleeveless white shirt with Blossoms and black with shorts. She surprisingly turned into the Hospital's leader since she was really not a fighter.

"Oh…Hinata Chan it's nothing please don't worry." He reassured. The girl fretted over him easily and he didn't like the fact that she cared for him and he didn't comply. While Kida had tried to conquest her for years she still hung on to the small hope that after Naruto realizes that Sasuke's no good he'll turn around and find her waiting happily.

"Okay." She said simply while smiling innocently. "Well the project that I wanted to run by you is that maybe we could expand the fund for the medical team. Unlike most assault teams we have low resources and have to depend on ourselves for protection while healing and that can result in difficulties." She explained while showing various papers.

"Maybe we could join the last option Konaha knight team with the field medics! They're the strongest in the village and could easily fend off an enemy while protecting a medic. We could pair them up! Teams of three, one L.O.K.K watching out for three medic nin." He suggested.

"Oh! That's a great idea! We could have the medics heal the ones with small injuries first and they could take the severely hurt to the woods or whatever is surrounding the battle ground! That way they can treat them efficiently and they later can fight!" she added excitedly.

"Great thinking Hina Chan! You get started on candidates for the new team! You can even use ninja from outside the L.O.K.K." He informed her while grinning.

"Sure! I'll make you proud Naruto Kun!" she flashed him a smile and took off. Yup this was a different Hinata. Naruto found a friend in her not the girl who'd loved him oh-so faithfully for more than 10 years.

●ῳ●

Silence. Utter silence. Naruto had come home and found Sasuke on the couch sporting a scowl and staring at him. Naruto awkwardly took a seat next to him and waited.

"So obviously we have a problem here." Sasuke started. "I'm sorry for being an asshole but I was drunk and horny so pardon me Kay."

And that's how the conversation began and can you guess how it ended...? (A) A long thoughtful conversation in which a solution was perfected. (B) They cuddled and made up and promised to never hurt each other. (C) Rough sex on the couch that ended with a bleeding flushed Naruto a bruised Sasuke (REMEMBER it was rough sex and he got pushed into the coffee table because Naruto sure as hell doesn't summit easily.) Guess which….? BINGO! It was C.

As Naruto lay under Sasuke both coated in sweat, cum and sex he began thinking. This thinking lead him into a little problem he was going to look into but as he decided not now. Sasuke moved mumbled something and got off him to spoon him instead. The smile on Naruto's face didn't even disappear when a depressing thought ran through his head.

_This is getting us nowhere….tomorrow he'll probably come home with another whore and we'll continue with this charade of a relationship…._


	4. crazy stupid things by: love

_**Hey people I redid this cause I reread it and saw it wasn't what I wanted. Everything's the same but how it went when Sasuke picked Naruto up from the get together at little 'Sora Kage' pond and Sasuke's thoughts. The next chapter should be up in like 30 mins or so. Review please because if no one reviews I will never get out of my own self puddle crawl over to my computer and type. ;)**_

And it went on! Yes just like Naruto predicted Sasuke hadn't stopped his late night antics and this only worsened Naruto's mood. Not to mention that he'd found Sakura sleeping with him…..YES SAKURA! Ugh….the memory was…disturbing. He predicted that the culprit for his deteriorating health was probably the whole ordeal with Sasuke. He'd been feeling like crap lately ALWAYS throwing up in the morning and suddenly having piss poor social skills. His abdomen felt funny too… and so he found himself waiting to be examined by Hinata chan.

"Naruto kun ready to start?" speak of the devil.

"Huh….Oh sure whenever Hinata chan." He cheerfully answered. She nodded and proceeded. In the end nothing was found wrong with Naruto and Hinata noted that all the ramen he ate was probably getting to him. She suggested rest, a good diet and some decent sleep.

"I can't sleep in my own house Hinata Chan…" Naruto commented uneasily.

"Why not..?" she asked worry evident. "Are you suffering from insomnia or something of the sort?"

Naruto lay down on the examination table and hiccupped. This surprising Hinata she rushed over from her desk over to his side.

"Naruto! What's wrong? Please tell me!" she said desperately while clinging to his arm. Naruto opened his previously shut eyes and looked at Hinata with an unsure look.

"Can you keep a secret?"

●ῳ●

I sat there in Naruto's living room and battled with myself. What was my relationship with Naruto? It sort of appeared as if he might feel something for me. I….didn't feel anything for the dobe. Lust. That was it. No love. Maybe I should move out? It is kind of cruel for me to lead him on. I sighed and walked into the main bedroom. Naruto was the only person who understood me. When I'd left Konaha I felt a strong urge to bring him with me. He deserved more than what the people there were giving him. But even if I'd asked he would not have come with me. He was too strong. Too strong of a will and heart to ever betray his home. His people. Sadly all of the people in Konaha had too little of minds and patience to work hard enough to see him smile. To make him happy. Nobody had enough patience. Even if I tried I would not have prevail as my feelings for him weren't of love but of possessiveness and empathy. I needed to talk with him. And I mean _really _talk. It'd been a while since I had an actual conversation with him. I missed the Naruto I could talk to. I also missed all the expressions he had the privilege to show. When I grew up my view on Naruto changed. I wanted to make him happy. When I was around the person he seemed to be infatuated by ignored him so I thought if I left he'd become their hero and him and Sakura would have a happily ever after. Unfortunately Sakura had a little mind too.

●ῳ●

"Oh Naruto Kun! You poor thing!" wailed Hinata dramatically.

"HINATA!" Naruto groaned. "Don't smother me!"

"But Naruto Kun….that's sad…"

"Yeah well…I'll be going home now…" he said smiling nervously. After that little emotional breakdown I rushed home but suddenly stopped. Why was I hurrying…._he _probably at MY house with some other whore…..who would it is someone I know...? Maybe Sakura again….? After all they sempt to have fun. Maybe it was the violet haired slut Byaaki or maybe Momochi, Ryoka, Aya, Aoi, Sabrina, Keiko, Seija , Bara, Tora, Izumi, Shien, SHIZUKA, RIN, WATABE, YOKO, YUIKO, MIKU, ERI! Ugh! I've got some serious problems….AH! I'll go to Kiba's!

_**Later at Kiba's….**_

"HE DID WHAT? I'LL KILL HIM!" after about 2 bottles of vodka, 2 of wine and 6 cans of beer Naruto told his sad little shoujo tale to Kiba who drunk off his ass started blabbering about kicking Sasuke's ass. As things got off hand for some crazy reason Naruto began teaching Kiba his 'Sexy no jutsu.' After trying and failing they got the brilliant to go get Shino. On their way back they bumped into Ino who asked if she could come along and with her came Chouji, who suggested Shikamaru should come who dragged along his boyfriend Asuma (HE DIDN'T DIE HERE) who brought Genma who thought it'd be funny too see Iruka's reaction who at the time was giving Kurenai and Anko relationship advice and so the trio joined too. Now they were all very drunk at little '_Sora kage' pond. _Kiba bet Naruto that he couldn't beat him in his specialty, Naruto pissed and offended said he could and they engaged in their little competition but not before Genma butted in and joined as well along and they competed for at least 2 exhausting hours in their tournament of '**Naked butt diving.' **The premises of the game were to get naked and dive in butt first and see how big the splash was. You didn't have to be totally naked but you got extra points if you did it in your birthday suit. After that Shikamaru passed out while a VERY drunk Asuma sang about some cloud shit and sort of danced with Shikamaru who woke up at least 6 times cause Asuma kept dancing their way into the water without even noticing. On the other hand Genma thought he was Tarzan and swung from tree to tree STILL naked while Iruka chased after him. Surprisingly Kiba managed to perfect his 'Sexy no jutsu' or as he now dubbed -due to the fact that his female transformation had cat ears and a tail- 'Sexy kitty no jutsu.' Shino turned out to have a low alcohol tolerance and had now started murmuring stuff, flushed as butterflies, fireflies (and probably glitter) came out of his ears. A now horny female Kiba took notice of him and started dry humping him and later after Naruto's crude suggestion dragged him into the forest to rape him unbeknownst to them Anko and Kurenai weren't too far behind. Now the only sane ones were Naruto Ino and Chouji who'd fallen asleep on Ino's lap while she snoozed against a tree.

"Well…at least I got my mind off Sasuke…."

●ῳ●

WHERE THE FUCK IS HE! It was 2:14 and the dobe hadn't come home. Convinced that he was going to talk to Naruto he dismissed any of his '_bed warmers'_. 'What if he's hurt? Or the Akatsuki or some other organization obsessed with him got him!' With these thoughts running through his head he rushed out with only shorts and a white tee. He rushed to the PINK area and stopped to ask some of his '_bed warmers' _if they'd seen Naruto. Thankfully it turned out Seija had seen Naruto and his pals heading for 'Sora Kage' pond while going on a home call. And faster than you can say "Chidori!" he arrived at the pond only to be utterly frightened by the fucked-up-ness of their little get together. Ignoring everything else with the accuracy of a falcon's eye he spotted Naruto and began dragging him home.

"Where the fuck were you!" Sasuke asked angrily. "Do you think you can get away from me that quickly!"

"Sasuke, let go what's your problem!"

"MY PROBLEM! NARUTO YOU'RE NOT SOUPOSE TO GO OFF LIKE THAT!"

"WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU SAY! LET GO OF ME AND GET OUT UCHIHA!" as Naruto struggled to try and escape Sasuke's vice grip, the other's rage seemed to grow and he absentmindedly slammed Naruto into the wall hitting his head against the hard buttress and driving him into unconsciousness. Panic filled Sasuke as reality daunted on him and all he could do was cradle Naruto as blood ran down his face.

●ῳ● _**BONUS~! THE AFTER EVENTS OF THE GET TOGETHER TO GET YOU SORTA HAPPY SINCE THE LAST PART WAS DEPRESSING….**_

_**WITH SHIKAMARU AND ASUMA~! (A fav of mine ^^)**_

"Shika Chan…?"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

It seemed that getting dipped in freezing water by a drunken dance driven Asuma resulted in Shikamaru having his ears filled with water. It was so bad that he could hardly hear. Asuma sighed and took a drag of his cigarette. Right about now him was mentally kicking his own ass. To get Shiki distracted Asuma suggested they have a picnic in- Shikamaru's favorite cloud watching spot- a flower field. Shikamaru sensing the guilt in Asuma's aura gave a quick sweet peck in Asuma's cheek. While Asuma was dumb struck Shikamaru hurried getting his notebook and pen out and wrote his message. Leaving it on Asuma's chest Shika got up and started walking away. 'It's late. I should get home.' He thought. Getting back to reality Asuma look at the notebook and grinned at the writing.

**DON'T YOU EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN! BECAUSE IF YOU DO I'LL SHOW MY NICENESS BY PHYSICALLY KICKING YOUR ASS SO YOU DON'T HAVE TO DO IT MENTALLY.**

**-**_**LOVE SHIKAMARU**_

_**WITH ANKO AND KURENAI~! ^^**_

"Your head still hurt?" asked Kurenai in a concerned tone.

"Like a bitch!" answered Anko frustratedly. They shared a laugh and Kurenai returned to the kitchen. After 5 minutes she returned and gave her lover a cup containing a strange looking liquid. She picked up the dirty dishes and returned to the kitchen to deposit them in the sink. As she emerged into the living room she found looking curiously at the drink while sitting the large black leather couch.

"What is this stuff, Kurenai?" she asked with a glimmer in her eyes of that of a child.

"It'll help you with your hang over." The older female informed as she took a seat with her lover pulling her into a soft embrace.

"But it looks gross!" Anko said pouting.

"Just drink it!" Kurenai ordered frustrated.

"Fine!" she said exasperatingly murdering something along the lines of 'Stupid meanie abusing authority!' before chugging the whole thing.

"BLECH!" she shouted exaggeratingly! "That tastes awful…." She said as she laid the cup on the coffee table and leaned into Kurenai. The cycle of Anko gagging was cut off as Kurenai kissed the top of her head. Saying the one thing that ever made Anko blush besides booze.

"You're such a child." She said in a soft silky voice.

_**WITH INO AND CHOUJI~! (BEWARE THE FLUFF!)**_

"Yo Chouji wake up!" Ino urged as she shook Chouji. The only result she got was him grumbling something and turning only to put MORE of his weight on Ino.

"DAMN IT, CHOUJI GET UP YOU'RE CRUSHING ME!"

"Huh!" Chouji rolled off Ino and nervously started apologizing. While everybody somehow had awakened and gone home the two of them had stayed there in 'Sora Kage' pond.

"Just stop apologizing Chouji! It's okay. I don't mind…" she said her voice minimizing its tone as she blushed more and more.

"Umm…well I suppose we should head home huh…? Suggested Chouji who now resembled a tomato. (In both color and shape) he started walking but was stopped when Ino reached forward and caught the sleeve of his shirt.

"Chouji san….." he looked back and flushed even more (if possible) as he was met with an equally flustered Ino.

"I CAN'T WALK!" she accidently screamed while hiding her face in her palms. "I…since you were on top off my legs they fell asleep….I can't walk…" she explained nervously.

"Oh!" Chouji said as if he'd gotten an idea. Ino yelped as she was caught off guard as Chouji picked her up bridal style.

"Chouji!"

"Umm well….I worked out the logic that it's my fault you can't walk so….I said 'Hey! Maybe I can help her home! Heh Heh…" he responded. Ino snaked her arms around his neck and hid her blushing face.

"Thank you Chouji….most guys wouldn't be half as nice as that….thank you really..." she commented meekly.

"Any time, Ino!" he said smiling brightly and rather proudly.

_**WITH IRUKA AND GENMA! (This one's sort of crack and fluff! CRACK –FLUFF! )**_

"Well this is…..awkward." and so true it was because thanks to Tarzan Genma they were stuck in a tree all tangled together thanks to the vines and the thing that got to Iruka the most was that he currently had the other males 'junk' pressed to his stomach.

"You gotta admit…this is kind of romantic!" commented Genma cheerfully.

"GENMA IF I COULD HIT I WOULD SO DON'T PISS ME OFF MORE!"

"But I love you so much Iru-hime!" He said pouting.

"I know…that's the biggest tragedy….." Agreed Iruka.

And they went on cuddling for about two days till they finally came to the fact that they were never going to be rescued Iruka used an escape jutsu got Genma off the goddamn tree and ignored the shocked stares from everyone as they walked home with himself being awkwardly pulled by Genma who proudly made their way back home even with his mini him standing up proudly!

_**AND…..FINALLY! TIME FOR SOME SHINO X KIBA LOVE!**_

The 'Sexy kitty no jutsu wore off during foreplay and surprisingly they still proceeded. Now that they were for some unknown reason in Shino's room. They were enjoying their time together just reading up and it was all ruined by Kiba's pretty little mouth.

"Shino since bugs live in you and you came in me can I expect to be pulling Beatles and stuff out of my ass?" Shino almost choked on his drink flabbergasted for the first time ever and to top it off pink as a freaking flamingo.

"WHAT!"

"Well….I want know!" he shouted defensively.

"Kiba….answer me, when I sneeze do bees come out!" he asked.

"No…." he said.

"Then of course not! I may be a human hive but I can transport them temporarily out of my body with my chakra. This is what I did last night…" he said blushing.

"Does it take a lot of your chakra…?"

"No."

"AWESOME! Then last night is defiantly repeatable!"

"Wha!" and so Kiba dragged Shino into bed and raped him. Tenderly.

THE END~!

NOT REALLY.

**Yes be prepared for many odd pairings! I don't like it when I read fics and the entire male cast is gay so I decided to shake it up! Hope you liked! Review please~! **

**LOVE UMS AND FUNNY UMS- D.C**


	5. The Sun and the Moon

_**Hello people! I'm back! I was on vacation and doing other personal things so I haven't updated in forever! , fortunately I worked my ass off and wrote this. I read over it a couple times and did my best with editing. I love the end and the overall flow! I was so excited to post this that I won't even bother have my beta check it. Next time. I love this chappie but it hates my ass! XDD so yeah…let's roll to the official jizz….**_

_**) DISCLAIMER (I don't own anything. If I did I'd live in a better place and would not be writing fanfics. T.T anyway…..enjoys! ^^**_

BEEP. BEEP. The heart monitor counting Naruto's heartbeats made this annoying yet reassuring noise. A lot. Still it brought comfort and filled some of the awkward air up with more than awkwardness. Everybody who knew him attempted to infiltrate the hospital room as soon as they heard but unfortunately the nurses were prepared and kicked their asses out. The only ones who actually acted like people were residing in the vast stark white room. No words. Just cold stares, nervous hugging, light petting and sniffles from earlier crying sessions. Most of the cold stares belonged to Sasuke who returned them and stayed close to Naruto as he tried to scowl the best he could while pushing Sakura off who insisted that he was devastated and needed to let it out with. But…he knew EXACTLY what she wanted him to let out. Kakashi sat there on one of the chairs reading a book sitting next to him were Anko and Kurenai (who was holding Anko down because she wanted to Pummel Sasuke) on the other side of the room were Ino and Chouji who decided to level the tension by playing 'I spy' though thanks Genma joining in it turned into 'Pervy I spy'. So you can expect that there were a heck of a lot of tissues from Chouji getting a nose bleed every round and lots of face palms from Iruka.

Hinata spent all night getting Naruto stabilized and running test as there was a big threat of mental damage or even worst a seizure, she also had to stop the bleeding and stich him up which was quite a hassle. So poor little Hina was exhausted and as she came to check on Naruto late the previous night she fell asleep on a chair, her head nestled in her arms on the bed side. The door opened and one of the nurses came in looking confused and scared. She shook Hinata gently awake and whispered into her ear. She nodded and they made their way out of the room. Naruto was supposed to wake up anytime so everyone was worried and anxious. Hinata warned he might have amnesia but nothing too big, at least she hoped.

Sasuke looked out the window his coal colored eyes scanning the area. Outside of the dreary building children and family's happily conversed and played. The sun was shining with all its might spilling golden streaks over all Konaha and illuminating every corner and crevice, the lush green trees danced along with the cool breeze. All in all a perfect day. His scowl deepened and he mentally cursed those people. 'Why are you all so happy when he's on the verge of crumbling!' he asked. They didn't answer. Of course. They were completely oblivious to it all. Oblivious to the fact that their hero, the person who shed blood and tears all his fucking life so _they _could get this bright happy day almost died. Typical.

"Ngh…." His head snapped and a smile broke up on his face. Naruto was awake!

"What the…..I feel funny…" he mumbled as he sat up his head spinning slightly.

"Naruto!" Sasuke exclaimed happily hugging him and making a shocked Sakura hit the floor.

"Is this how you get spaghetti served in heaven..?" Naruto mumbled with his eyes closed.

"No you, Do-" and before he could finish everybody crowded around Naruto's bed anxious to see his reaction.

"Naruto!" As if on cue Hinata entered smiling brightly.

"Oh...Hinata! Umm…. Why am I wearing a dress?"

"Huh..? Oh! Naruto, you silly boy! That's a hospital gown! You see….umm….well let's just say you were hurt very badly and I patched you up!"

"Oh…I hit my head right…?" he said looking down his bangs covering his eyes.

"Yes. I'm glad you remember! I was sure you were going to have slight amnesia!" she exclaimed happily.

"Yeah…" he said grinning though his smile died as he continued talking. "I don't remember where I live. Or what I did the previous night. I don't remember if I like apples…or pears or when my birthday is…."

Everybody frowned fearing that his next statement would be that he didn't remember them; still everybody remained quiet with grief stricken looks on their faces.

Naruto smiled surprising everyone and lifted his head to continue talking. "I remember that Genma's a perv and that Ino and Chouji like each other."

At that statement Genma grinned happily his hand secretly reaching to fondle Iruka who turned beet red but remained silent, while Chouji and Ino scooted away as far as possible.

"I also remember that Hinata's an awesome friend and that Kurenai and Anko first kissed during a tough mission; and I know that cause me and Kiba spied on you guys because we were suspicious. I know Kakashi's been sending love letters to Tsunade baa-Chan and she rejects each time. I also know butterflies come out Shino's ears when he's happy and drunk, and that Sakura's a whore."

"WHAT THE! YOU LITTLE FUCK-" and before she could finish two grass creatures appeared and spun a thread which they quickly wrapped around Sakura before poofing away to god knows where.

"Awe…. So you finally managed the Herbal pixie summoning huh?" Genma commented grinning.

"Yes." Hinata said smiling before turning to Naruto.

"What else do you remember Naruto?" she said anxiously, smiling encouragingly.

"I…I remember that….SASUKE'S THE STUPID REASON WHY I'M HERE!" Naruto yelled and charged at Sasuke.

"YOU BASTARD!" Sasuke now found himself on the floor, his feet on Naruto's stomach stuck on his back trying to push him off. Before things could get any worst Genma jumped into and pulled Naruto off of Sasuke, unfortunately it was a bit difficult and he required Kakashi's help and since she thought no one would notice Anko quite literally kicked Sasuke's ass as she laughed maniacally too bad for her that only lasted seconds till Kurenai pulled her back. Long story short Genma and Kakashi settled Naruto in his bed, Hinata blew a fuse because Naruto got scratched; Sasuke was breathing heavily whispering curses, while Kurenai mumbled sweet nothings into Anko ear as she held her back like some fighting dog.

"Stop. I have something connected to Naruto's current medical situation that I would like to discuss." Said Hinata sternly.

Everyone grew quiet at hearing that worried about Naruto.

"But…it's a bit of a private matter and I'm unsure if mine and my staff's hypothesis is even neither correct nor close to the truth so….I'd like to discuss this privately with Naruto." She explained.

"Is it that serious…?" Naruto asked in a quiet voice.

"Yes"

Naruto nodded before continuing. "Then please say it in front of my friends. It'll be too damn difficult to tell them later!"

"But Naruto-"

"No Hinata….please."

"O-okay…."

Seconds passed before she spoke again. The hospital room was filled with tension in a couple of seconds the whiteness of the room somehow representing it.

"We b-believe that Naruto is pregnant. The womb where we believe the child has been developing for the past month is made of the Kyuubi's charka." She said shakingly.

Everybody did the expected. All of them gasped. Anko's reaction was unexpected, instead of trying to beat Sasuke her face down casted and her and Kurenai exited though the cries could still be heard.

❁❁❁❀❀❀XXXXO0OXXXXXX

The moon was shining dimly as it wasn't full. Gleaming over those on the earth sharing its glow. Naruto's glazed blue eyes admired it intently. After many years of star watching with Iruka he learned that unlike the sun the moon was compassionate and would harm none who decided to gaze upon its beauty, holding no punishment for the poor who's only treasure was itself. On the other hand the sun brutally burned any fool to take notice of it not even taking pity on the lone painter trying to capture its mightiness.

Thinking like that caused Naruto to internally chuckle. Him and Sasuke where close to that description. The only twists where that Naruto's soul blazed like the sun but he was kind like the moon, while Sasuke ruthlessly burned but was mellow headed.

He found himself hunched on the hospital bed like earlier that day the only difference being that the room was badly light the only source of illumination being the moon and only two figures made presence in it. After getting the unbelievable news he felt that things needed to be talked over. It was an important manner and now not only were him and Sasuke involved but an innocent being too. They'd been left alone hours ago but hadn't talked, Naruto's reason being that his mouth was dry of words as his well of speech had been emptied out. He wondered what Sasuke's reason was. Was he shocked..? Or was he waiting to disappear in the morning along with the moon…?

"Naruto?..."

"…."

"Are you…..scared?"

"…"

"Yes"

"Of rejection…?"

"No."

"…?"

"I'm afraid of what my actions will do to this child. I'm scared not being strong enough for it but not of rejection."

"How come…?"

"Because I would never expect you to accept it."

"That's a bold thing to assume…"

"Yes. But correct…..or am I wrong?"

"No. You are correct. I am not ready to accept such news. It's not that I don't recognize it but…."

"Too soon…?"

"Yeah."

A tanned hand reached out lightly resting itself on a pale hand on a table.

"Are you going to see it when you're face to face with it?"

"Doubt it."

A sad smile disguised as a sly one appeared on his face as he reminisced about the Could be's and near future. A knowing smile appeared on the counter parts face though his ebony eyes refused to look at the other rand instead were convinced with looking at the slightly marked ground.

"Do you really want that growing inside you? It could be dangerous. You won't be able to fight and I can't promise to stand by your side." His voice trembled as if he was about to break and shatter to sand.

"You say it as if you'll try to stand by me."

"I will. And I want you to know that though my feelings for you are currently unknown to myself, those feelings are strong and potent. Please never doubt it…."

"I won't. I really won't, Sasuke. Those are the kindest words you've spoke to me in a while. It's reassuring to know I have someone to fall back on. Or at least the illusion of so." His smile bright and stunning showed through the darkness. His exhaustion finally gained on him and he tried as gently as possible to lie back down but ended up falling back full force though the impact was broken by strong arms settling him. The heat of his flesh softly lingering on his skin and filling him with much needed warmth.

Sasuke leaned in hovering over the other gazing with a smile at the one beneath him. Naruto's blue orbs disappeared behind his eyelids and before long he dozed off most likely thinking of the life force prospering in his lower stomach.

His shoulders slumped and his head nestled Naruto neck all his weight going on the bed.

"Will you really remember…?" he frowned his eyes opening again filling with doubt. "Even if in the end I'm just a coward...?"


	6. Product of Sin

_**Wow it's been a LONG while. I'm so sorry - -; Unfortunately I have other projects that require more attention so this will have a BIG ASS time skip :3 Sorry. STILL IT WILL BE FAIRLY LONG. What I'm going to skip is the whole pregnancy and a few years after the birth. So the time skip will be about of about 6 years. (THEIR CHILD IS AROUND 5) So yeah….ALSO~ I gained a new fan! At least I think so, this chapter is dedicated to her X3 Although it makes me ashamed to say it the updates will still be far apart :( sorry. They won't be very frequent. **_

_**Please enjoy and again SORRY FOR THE TIME SKIP AND LATENESS BUT IT IS NESSESARY. **_

_**Xxx)-DISCLAIMER-(xxX**_

_**I don't have any right upon NARUTO. All the credit goes to the real creator.**_

* * *

Seasons passed along with the years. Memories were formed and things changed. And like that Naruto now, 25 years old found himself in the middle of the mountains sitting in a vast and diverse garden with a small bundle in his lap. Behind him was a small house made of wood. It was small but cozy and held a sense of 'home' in it nonetheless.

A small gust past through messing with his blond hair. He looked down nonchalantly. His eyes were glazed and truth be told full of disguised rage.

* * *

_Everything that comes from your womb and is born of care and some sense of emotion you will love. Few can deny a being which they bore. You must love it._

Those were the words the demonic fox had spoken to him as he held the crying mass in his arms for the first time. The birth was unpleasant, more than you would expect. The reason not only being that his body was never meant for this but because of the circumstances.

_At the time his body gave off a sweet strench. It signaled to any male demonic creature around that he was with precious cargo. The emotional stress from Sasuke weighed on him and he honestly refused to put up with it. _

_The reason for his predicament was not even because of love for the Uchiha. The sexual sparks made to cause the fire of the child's procreation were caused mainly of hate. Hate because of how much emotional confusion they caused in each other, because of how their scars and gashes burned when they came into contact with eachother. Revenge was in order for all those traces of past battles and what better way than to cause it in a passive aggressive way represented by gruff caraces and harsh thrusts. Their lips moved against each other but their main oral instrument were they're teeth, some sharper than others; convenient back then. Nails racked harshly at each other's backs and curses were murmured. Each word and movemeant were meant to hurt, to pain and they did. _

_Once the time came for Naruto to pay for his sin of romantical rage he was far away from the place he belonged in. _

_There was no medical care whatsoever in the wilderness. A harsh snow storm was brewing and the frosty wind clashed with his burning skin making an uncomfortable feeling settle in him. He clawed at the ground despratley as he attempted to crawl away from the hell hound that was paying at his back. _

_His chakra had been stored away for the child's safety thanks to the fox. He was completely defenseless and he guess that running away in his last month wasn't exactly the brightest thought. _

_His rage bubbled effortlessly while his vision blurred. He felt an eerie precense and he relaxed a bit. He looked back over his shoulder to see a large fox with empty eyes eating away at the beasts. The blood dripped from its mouth and the scene was gruesome. Still as the warm blood pooled around him it somehow made him feel safe. He curled into himself as another contraction approached. _

_Long story short he had given birth in the middle of a fucking blizzard with no medical help at all and a demonic fox at his side. _

His fist subconsciously curled into fist and anger overcame him. Fuck what the fox had said, it'd been 6 years and just like her father the child he'd given birth to left him with only redundant confusion. There were moments where he considered killing her and leaving, he'd scold himself shortly afterwards though. He looked into those sharp blue eyes and remind himself that she had nothing to do with his problems.

Still she was practically the embodiment of his rage and confusion that was caused by Sasuke.

There was a shuffle and soon enough those same blue eyes were looking at him expectantly.

He smiled, looking down at her and caressing her soft long hair.

"I'm going inside for an apple, would you like one, Naruto?" her voice was mellow but nonetheless mature. She was so independent and mature…

_She's only five but she has the mentiality of someone much older and composed. She's an obomination._

"No thank you, I'm fine Yumeki." He responded with a gentle voice. His heart tightened a bit while he digested what she had said earlier. She never grew the costum of calling him mother, that or she never recognized him as such. He grimaced at the name as well, -_Princess of Mirages- _it was no name for a child. That was what he always thought, it seemd more like the title for a monster in the making. And truth be told that was what she was.

After spending years with the fox who now favored being materialized he began to have regular conversations with it. They were usually tedious and initiated by questions about Yumeki and her development. However the loneliness and melancholic feelings brewed in the solitude of the mountains and eventually brought him to having some kind of mutual friendship with the beast.

All of stress from being the hokage and the multiple physical blows had weakened Naruto, he himself hadn't even realized it though. The fox had begun to get worried about where he would end up if somehow Naruto turned up dead. And so he began to plan his next vessel. They'd be stronger, more level headed and in cinque with his chakra.

That was the reason for Yumeki's existence. She had no last name. he made sure of it. Something like a last name could tie individual in dangerous terms and so he decided that just Yumeki, would do.

He stared at the small pond before him reminiscing.

She looked nothing like what he expected his child to look like.

Her hair was fair and straight. Black like the night and long, stopped at her waist. He eyes didn't even resemble his. They were blue, that was true, but darker.

He didn't know what he felt, why he kept her safe all this time, still he couldn't help but feel a sense of commitment to her.

_After all a child shouldn't have to pay for her procreators sins, she isn't guilty for all the rage and blunt feelings that made her what she is. _

Kyubey was right, he found himself nodding mindlessly.

Either that or he was losing his mind.

* * *

_**If you're WTFing right now, don't worry so am I 0.0**_

_**Anyway review and all that, also MERYY CHRISTMAS :3**_


	7. An Oxymoron of Emotions

_**YOUR COMMENTS! MADE ME…laugh my ass off XD oh fuck yeah. I think that confirmed that I'm a bit of a masochist. I was listening to 'Pretty Boy Swag' while reading your lovely shit :3 Anyway it might've been that..either that or I snapped. Probably both….XD**_

_**Also I'm sorry if you didn't like it, but I just didn't want this fic to get mixed into all the other cliché mpreg fics. Still it wont all be dark and ugly. And Naruto didn't exactly have a huge personality flip. HIS SHIT IS COMPLICATED. TRUST ME, IF YOU GAVE BIRTH TO SOMETHING THAT DIDN'T EVEN TREAT YOU LIKE ITS MOTHER, SOMETHING THAT WAS BORN OF RAW SEX AND HATE, YOU WOULDN'T BE SHITTING DAISIES. Just wanted to get that out, I actually want to give them HUMAN feels. Naruto is portrayed as this huge silly lug of a man who is a hero year round. I just think he's a boy who grew up alone and unloved and when he discovered that he could do something good, developed a hero complex. Despite this it will get better. And I know, Naruto would never hurt his daughter, he said it himself.**_

* * *

The monotonous continued, rain had been pouring endlessly for days. Mist hung thick in the air covering the mountains.

Naruto found himself looking out his small bedroom window. His lungs burned and his view blurred but it didn't matter. The small seconds of euphoria he obtained from containing the toxic air in his lungs for a couple seconds were worth it. Or at least that's what he had grown to think. He had nurtured the nasty habit of smoking right after Yumeki's birth. He always found it disgusting, never understood why people would give up years of their life, health and money for the cancer sticks. Now he found solace in them. It was stupid; these things were going to kill him one day. All these thoughts were buzzed out of his head as the smoke began to draw**l** through all troubles and worries he had.

His moment of peace was broken as he heard the door creek. He turned around, still high from the ecstasy of sweet nicotine. He knew his hair was mussed and his eyes glazed over but he was still in his state of not caring. In front of him was Yumeki. She was wet and heaving, still her gaze was mellow. She never showed much emotion, like Sasuke.

He felt his lip twitch and his mouth was turned into a smile. He kneeled down to be at her level. She took this as a signal to move forward and so she did.

"Why are you wet?" He asked simply, he really didn't care though…not too much. She was strong after all; nothing on this mountain could hurt her. He'd made sure of it long ago….

* * *

_He curled and uncurled his hand from a fist and to nothing. His hands were still so shaky. He couldn't understand why, it had been 2 years after all. His strength had begun to lessen more and more as each day passed, the fox had almost completely removed itself from him. He came to the sad realization then that most of the strength he was famous for wasn't even his. _

_**Borrowed power, kept so long. Thought it was yours? **_

_**Stupid Boy….Stupid Boy…**_

_**You hear applauses and praises from them. They're stolen, all those, you know? Not yours, smart in a way! You fooled them. A hero they say, a faker I murmur.**_

_**It's for rent, do they know? All this power. Give me a vessel to move with, I'll make you him? Sounds interesting?**_

_**Stupid Boy….Stupid Boy…..**_

_**Borrowed power, kept so long….Does it start you up?...Borrowed…Borrowed… Does it start you up, taking things that aren't your's? Power kept so long? Good at faking…Faked yourself.**_

_**Stupid Boy…Stupid Boy…**_

The foxes confusing chants were still lingering in his mind then, even now they still did. And in a way all he said were pure truths too tough to accept.

_He sighed. He was frustrated. Taking care of a child was extremly tiring. There was so much pain and sorrow that came with his daughter's arrival that during the first five months of her existence he didn't even dare to look at her. The fox had taken care of her. The foul demon deceiving and treacherous was gentle enough to take upon the duty of a newborn that surprised him._

"_AHHHHHHHHHHIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" He turned around quickly trying to find the source of the terrifying scream. Finding none, he ventured out from the shade of the tree, running deep into the woods frantically searching. He glanced down at his feet confused at the rushing sound that seemed to follow him. He calmed down though as he noticed that is was the fox's spirit form clinging to his shadow. _

_He came to a halt suddenly as he saw his baby daughter in the jaws of a wolf beast. His breathe hitched and he found himself completely terrified. The fear that gripped him that day was like no other. He felt a fire sink into his chest and soon his shadow soon disappeared._

He didn't remember much of that day. A great fear gripped him that day, as well as anger. He knew the power he used to make sure Yumeki was safe was borrowed but he didn't really care. Not then and certainly not now.

_He carried the feeble child in his arms bloodied. He was terrified; honestly he was sure she was dead. He was also filled with anger at himself. She was all he had left and he had let her slip so easily._

_He didn't let go of her though, held her crimpled body in his arms all night long. The wind from the mountain was scarring his skin and the dried tears were irritating his flesh but he felt none of it. Naruto cradled her shushing and whispering sweet nothings to his little miracle._

He didn't understand what he felt for her, it was complicated. Still that day he determined it was a strong feeling, one he had to protect.

_He was frozen out of shock when he felt the cold bundle in his arms jerked with shivers. He looked down to find his child covered in gashes and open wounds. Her white sundress tainted pink by the crimson blood. _

_He was overwhelmed with happiness. After things progressed and Yumeki was tucked away cured and fed he went out to cool off some steam._

He found himself enraged. He had never felt such a wave of anger before, anger and confusion.

HOW THE HELL DID SHE EVOKE SO MUCH EMOTION IN HIM!? WHY DID SHE TOY WITH HIM?! HE CARED?! BUT…but…it hurt. It hurt to care for something, he knew. Affection was only a chain to hold you back and your sanity. After you lost the second one it was useless to cling to it.

_When he returned though he entered her room, small and cozy; right for a 2 year old, he gazed at her face. Small and chubby, her skin alabaster and milky, her onyx hair contrasting with it drastically. He took her from the small crib, not caring about waking her up or taunting her injuries. He held her, clung to her; it was pathetic really. Still he was grateful to feel her warmth and hear her heartbeat._

_It was still there, making a small thumping rhythm and he loved it._

* * *

She stared at him with those intense blue eyes. He swore that if he gazed into them enough he could see a storm raging in the middle of the ocean.

She didn't respond and that was odd. He huffed smoke in her face grinning like an idiot; he would defiantly get a reaction now.

She cringed up her nose, shutting her eyes quickly too. Her hands were raised to her face and she started to use them to swat the air. As she fanned away the nauseous stench she opened those grand orbs again before giggling.

He stood shocked for a second; he never really expected a human reaction from her. Never.

He beckoned himself forth and scooped her up in his arms. She giggled more but was a bit startled by his action as well as he. He rubbed his cheek against hers, the scuffing of his growing facial hair tickling her.

"You need to shave!" she exclaimed in her frenzy of giggles and laughter. He smiled, nodding knowingly.

"Sure, but you must tell me why you're like this." He negotiated, puffing more smoke in her face a final time before throwing the damned out into the rain.

"There was a stranger." She said looking at him. He stared back as if trying to find a deeper explanation in her magnifying eyes.

"He was ominous and menacing. They called themselves the Akatsuki." She said further explaining.

He smiled. "Well they all sound silly. Now you should go take a shower and forget about the silly stranger, while I'll go prepare dinner." He suggested grinning. She gave a small smile before nodding and running off to do as she was told. In his head he was panicking, throwing a fit of desperation and confusion. How the hell had they found him?! They were never supposed to know about Yumeki!

'_I wonder if I care.' _It was stupid to ask himself. He already knew, he cared and a damn. There was planning to do and traps to be set.

No Akatsuki would set a foot into his home or close to his daughter. She may be a ball of confusion and emotional stress for him, she may be a vessel being kindled for being the home of a demon but there was no way in hell she was going to ever know it, not by their will. Not by their cruel words.

'_After all ignore is bliss, one I never had and she will.'_

* * *

_**Not much to say. Review and complain :3**_


	8. Uhh

_**Its late but I decided to get my lazy ass up!...and update XD**_

_**Also most of the things in the manga mean SHIT HERE! Seriously, don't even try to capture this with some of the things that happened in it, cause if you do you won't get it!**_

_**As always I own nothing!**_

To say I was surprised to see the first to try and climb that moutain be swallowed up into a pitch black darkness was a lie. Naruto had always been a bit too overprotective over anything he got attached to, that meant a stuffed animal or a child.

I dodged that shadows that came at me and made my way up the steep mountain.

"Sasuke, watch out!" I nodded as Karin warned of an oncoming blow. I thanked that at least she could protect herself, it was the least she could do.

I ignored the screams of my henchmen wailing as they were ripped apart by the black mass and they were swallowed up into an infinite darkness. I was the leader now, things went the way I wanted. There was no big brother to control me, no twisted assholes with a fucked up nonsensical goal that involved me. Shit rolled the way I wanted it to, _now._

I smirked as I managed to climb higher and higher thanks to my excellent reflexes and Karin watching my back.

My moment of selfsatisfation was cut short though, as the mountain shook and a cold seeped deeper than in my soul. I shivered at the feeling of my mind being invaded.

I looked up and saw two feiry eyes, I recognized them instantly and voiced my being there.

"Naruto...Where's my daughter?"

Her father wasn't home and as she felt her home shake, and heard violent screams she found comfort in her second parent. Although the fox was down at the lower part of the mountain, helping Naruto, part of it was always with his little one. Even if the child was fathered by Sasuke, she was more his child than the Uchiha's. Hence he'd always be their to protect her.

She hugged onto the mound of shadows and cried quietly.

"What's going on? Why are they doing this to him?" She asked meekly. Although she didn't have the mindset of a child she still tended to reverse back into it.

"He's done nothing." The Kyuubi's ghostly voice replied suprisingly gentley.

She cried harder as the rain began to beat against her tiny window and the sheets around her stopped saving her from the cold. She could hears roars of beasts and the battle cries of men she didn't know. She was scared for she didn't know which could've been her mothers.

"His only crime in life has only been wanting to have love, and to protect it."

_**Shit is that really all I have to offer?...yeah. Sorry but its 3 am and I need to sleep...I promise I'll update soon!**_


End file.
